Morph Chronicles - #3 The Destruction
by Gem Stoned
Summary: Rachel and the other animorphs perform an experiment causing them to multiply (as the oposite sex) the only catch is that Jake has gotten trapped in some portal in space and the only way to get him back is to kill someone... I know someone else wrote this


Authors Note: Backward Galaxy wrote like 1 quater of this story. You know how she is,  
never finishes a fic. That's why she doesn't have any storys on FFN. Anyway,  
since she game me the idea and I edited it a bit, I dedicate it to her.   
Also, I did NOT steal the story from her!!!! She let me, and don't you dare  
be sarcastic to me!!!  
  
My name is Rachel.  
We were all there. In cockroach morph. Ax had said that the process would have been much easier if we morphed smaller bodies.  
We were in Tobias's meadow. Less chance of being spotted or something.  
You sure this will work, Ax? Jake asked.  
"Yes, Prince Jake" Ax said, he was human just in case anyone came along, "There are possibilities, but—"  
Did he say there are possibilities? Marco asked, Cause I do not like the sound of that word  
"The possibilities are limited because of the Z-Space transmitters and the distance between the Andalite home planet and here," Ax said.  
Huh? I asked,  
Ooh, that makes me feel so much better about dying! Marco said sarcastically.  
We were coming up with our biggest mission yet. So Ax had come up with a plan, the Andalites had some process which made morphing faster. Ax stayed human because he needed to handle the little gadget he made out of the blue box, a few cans, a computer mouse and a glass bottle.  
Ready? Jake asked.  
We all answered.  
"Okay," Ax said, "Be ready for the shock…"  
When Ax said shock he really meant it. It was totally worse than the time I had been split up in two. But I knew it would have been much worse being human. Yeah, that really comforted me.  
Tzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!  
Aaaah! I screamed.  
The little bristles on my little cockroach stuck up in the air.  
I don't know whether it was the shock, but there were a few more cockroaches than we started out with.  
"Morph out!" Ax yelled,  
No need to tell me twice, Marco said,  
I started demorphing.  
It wasn't as fast as Ax had described it would have been.  
I rose up.  
I looked around with my little cockroach/human eyes. I saw seven other globs of half morphed creatures.  
"Wharrrt trreee…" I tried saying, but my human mouth hadn't quite formed yet.  
I finished demorphing.  
"Who are you?" a tall boy asked.  
"Who are you?" I asked,  
There was something about this kid…  
He pushed a strand of his blonde hair out of his face.  
So did I.  
Marco and Tobias finished demorphing.  
Cassie had finished a long time ago.  
Just then I looked around. I took a step back.  
"What's going on?" I whispered.  
A girl. A latin girl with short-ish hair. A boy, a short black boy. And him. The one with the blonde hair, and the strange blue eyes.  
I looked down for Tobias.   
He was there.   
There were two of him.  
"Oh... No..." Ax said, "There seems to be a problem,"  
  
"So you're saying that the molecules in our bodies were multiplied when the force of that process of yours was applied to our bodies?" I asked,  
Yes, but I think something else happened, I think these people are from an alternate universe Ax said, we were in the barn, and he was Andalite.  
"Huh?" I asked,  
"But," the one who called him self Kaycee said, "Where is Jackie, or Jake, or what ever you call her, and Ex?"  
I do not know. They may have been trapped in a separate place, travelled elsewhere, you say you were trying this process your selves? Ax asked, and then as if to answer his question, Yes, I assume so, I think your… Ex? Is on your own universe,  
"Cool!" Marco said, "Ax and Ex. Jackie and Jake. Ray-Kel and Rachel, Tobias and Toby, Kaycee and Cassie, Marco and—"  
"Okay, Marco, we get the point," I said,   
How do we get Jake back? Tobias asked from his perch in the rafters.  
Yeah, how do we get them back? Toby asked,  
It depends, I don't think it is possible for you to go back to your— Ax started saying.  
"What!?" Marcia -Marco's opposite- said, "We have to stay here, where ever HERE is, forever?"  
Ax looked away with his main eyes.  
"What, Ax?" Cassie asked.  
Someone will have to die,  
TO BE CONTINUED…  



End file.
